


Edge of the American Dream

by gotvodka, TheCultOfRedBull



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: 2019 Formula 1 Season, Alternate Universe - Formula One, F/F, F/M, Ford Racing, Formula 1, Formula One, M/M, kale why did you let me make the tags, massive amounts of y'all, massive amounts of yeehawing, robert walker is a massive southern dad and i hope y'all love him, this is gonna be a mess because i haven't written a fic in so long, you'll probably cry at somepoint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotvodka/pseuds/gotvodka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCultOfRedBull/pseuds/TheCultOfRedBull
Summary: One. Silence: it's all they needed in that moment. Silence to focus, to center themselves; away from the crowds and the demands of the world.Two. Darkness, no flashing lights or people scurrying about. Just themselves, looking in, breathing out, preparing, stabilizing.Three. Understanding: death is around every corner, at each flag. So much to gain, yet so much to lose. They have taken this risk thousands of times, and each can be their last. Yet they are not afraid to die.Four. Nerves, adrenaline peaking, coursing. Anticipation reviving ingrained memories, bracing for the force of a thousand horses. Anxiety over their opponent, their success, hindering on every little movement in a split second.Five. Open your eyes, come back to reality.Lights out. Everything comes flooding back. This time, it's all or nothing.





	Edge of the American Dream

_“The FIA Announces 11th Team Spot for Formula One Racing in 2019”_

  
_“American Motor Company, Ford, Joins Formula One as Newest Constructor After 20 Year Hiatus”_

  
_“Ford Racing Announces Rookie Drivers for Maiden Season”_

  
_“Who Are Ford Racing’s Drivers for 2019?”_

The headlines were plastered everywhere, constantly following the Ford drivers like rivals sizing them up and looking for a weakness, but the two didn’t let that stop them on their journey into the big league. The two drivers, Texas natives #69 Aiza Brambila and #37 Nathan Johnson, had been childhood friends and racing partners for almost their entire lives, and had been the perfect candidates for the all American automotive company when it came to breaking out into the international scene.

  
The Ford Motor Company had previously been in Formula One, which was why it was surprising to many when they found out about the automotive company trying to get back into the sport after having a rough five seasons under Jaguar Racing. However, they had a long history with the sport as manufacturers and engine suppliers, so it was only natural for them to try their hands at racing once again after having success in IndyCar. Ford Racing had been reborn once the FIA had announced the open eleventh slot for the 2019 season, electing to have former IndyCar and NASCAR champion driver Robert Walker as the team principal for their first season back.

  
Ford had been working with Walker for a few years as they carefully designed their car to fit the sports distinct formula with some touches of their own. The group had big plans for their time in Formula One, many of which focused on being able to compete with top teams like Mercedes, Ferrari, and Red Bull. Therefore, they elected to establish the Ford Racing headquarters in Austin, Texas in order to be able to test their car at the Circuit of The Americas. After months of hard work, multiple failures, and a lot of late nights for the team it was finally time for Ford Racing to make their official debut.


End file.
